The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for applying a foam-type hair care lotion to hair. Such hair care lotions include hair tinting foams, hair setting lotions and hair treatment lotions. In practice, a person frequently applies a foam-type hair care lotion to hair with one hand managing and servicing an aerosol container and with the other hand spreading the hair care lotion on the hair or scalp. A glove is used to protect the hand spreading the hair care lotion. In short, this mode for applying foam-type hair care lotion is quite bothersome.